Shadow of Doubt
by Darkrayven
Summary: John, Marlena, Roman and Kate all travel to Jamaica on vacation,following their return from captivity at the hands of Tony Dimera. But while there, Marlena thinks that she's sees Tony, who had dissapeared. But all is not what it seems! - A Tony story.
1. Chapter 1

_Days of Our Lives and it's characters are the property of Sony Pictures, NBC and Corday Productions respectively. I have no affiliation with Days Of Our Lives, Ken Corday, Sony Or NBC and do not claim any rights as such._

_Shadow of Doubt is an original work of fiction by Darkrayven and said story as well as any ideas and original characters within the story are the sole property of Darkrayven. You may not copy and paste, edit or paraphrase this work or any ideas contained within without the express permission of the author._

**Shadow of Doubt**

Chapter 1

The sweat glistened on Marlena's forehead, as she made her way down the crowded street. Everywhere in the tropical Jamaican marketplace, tourists lined the street haggling with vendors for goods to take back to their families. "Oooh" Kate said causing the group to halt. "Oh Roman just look at those adorable little necklaces. I have to stop and get one." Marlena was too tired to roll her eyes, so instead she slid an annoyed glance in Kate's direction and turned to her husband. "Sweetie, you know we don't have to do "everything" with Kate and Roman. It's not like we all came down here together. John raised an eyebrow at Marlena's comment but wisely kept his thoughts to himself. She'd been irritable ever since they'd checked into their hotel a few days earlier and discovered that Roman and Kate were staying there as well. It seemed too much of a coincidence and shortly thereafter Roman revealed that someone had offered the vacation to Roman and Kate for free, saying that they had won a random drawing. The funny thing was that neither Roman nor Kate remembered ever entering any drawing and John had a funny feeling that he knew who was behind the obvious plot to throw the group together. Namely his stepdaughter Samantha.

"Now Doc, Kate's just trying to make us all closer friends again. The way we were before Tony DiMera ripped our lives apart." _"More like she's trying to stay closer to you."_ Marlena thought dubiously. But instead she said. "I know, but I want you to myself for just a little while. This is supposed to be our romantic vacation alone after all." "I know, I know." John said, "Tell you what." We'll hang out with them till we hit the end of this strip and then we'll tell them that you've got a headache and we're heading back to the room. Sound good to you?" "Yes!" Marlena said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "That sounds like…" She broke off suddenly and went still as a stone in John's arms. He heard her gasp as she pulled away from him. "Doc?" He said questioningly. "Hey guys, you ready to move on?" Roman asked, as he and Kate walked back to them. "I'm not sure." John replied and grasped Marlena by the shoulders, shaking her slightly till she broke out of her daze. "Baby? What is it?" John asked her worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Marlena tore her gaze away from the dock where the man she'd seen had disappeared into the crowd. "I think I did!" She said, fear emanating from her in her voice. "Whaddya mean Doc?" Roman asked, now concerned as well. "Well, what I mean is that…I think I just saw Tony DiMera!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Corliss Gwynedd Sherbrooke Whiting Favreau glanced down at the list of items her husband James had handed to her before boarding the ferry back to their home on Turtle's Cove. Turtle's Cove was a charming little island across the bay from Jamaica. It had been in Corliss' or Cori's, as she was known to her loved ones, family's possession since the times of King Henry the Eighth. Her family always proudly recanted how the hated English had tried but failed to wrest the island from her Highlander ancestors. She always chuckled at the story when it was told in front of her husband, who'd been raised in England and loved all things English. Not that he was English mind you. He was a bit of a Euro-mutt actually. Born in Australia and educated in England, his mother had been French and his father Italian, which accounted for his uncommonly good looks. He was tall and dark from the olive complexion of his skin to this jet black hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Cori on the other hand was Scotch-Irish, with red-gold hair, eyes the color of wet moss and skin,so fair it could be likened to porcelain. She had been raised in America by way of Boston, but had lived all over the world. This enabled her to mimic almost any accent, a talent that had served her well in her past employment in the states.

Her Irish mother had been fond of historical romance books and thus had named her after a character in one of her trashy romance novels. But perhaps it had helped her in the long run, because there was no denying that she looked the part of a beautiful heroine! Together the two of them made quite a sight and visitors to their island often stopped and openly gawked at just how stunning a couple they made. The villagers were used to them however and gave them nary a glance anymore, which was fine by both of them.  
Cori continued to make her way through the market reading the list as she went. She smiled as she read off the ingredients for the dinner, that her husband promised to prepare for them that evening. He had just learned how to prepare Welsh Rabbit Stew and he couldn't wait to test it out on them all. She couldn't wait either though. If nothing else James was a phenomenal cook and he did it the same way he did everything else, with passion! Cori was so lost in her musings that she was almost run down by a group of people running for the docks. "Sorry." The dark-haired gentleman called back to her as he raced through the crowd, a man and two women on his heels. "Tourists!" she muttered rolling her eyes and crossing over to the where she spied several freshly killed rabbits hanging on a pole outside a butcher's shack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cori sat at the dinner table picking absently at the food on her plate and staring at the empty seat at the other end. The stew was delicious but she was too preoccupied to enjoy it much. She heard "mama" being called through her fog and tore her gaze from the empty chair. "What?" she asked looking up to find James watching her, a small smile on his lips. "Your daughter asked you to pass the juice." "Oh, right. Sorry sweetheart." She said smiling at her five year old daughter Victoria. "Actually I was the one who asked mama." Said her twelve year old. "Oops, sorry." Cori muttered, passing the juice to Daveigh. "Are you ok mom?" Christopher, who was nine, asked with a worried expression on his young face. "I'm fine dear. Just not as hungry as I thought I guess." She glanced guiltily across the table at her husband. "It really was delicious though. Excuse me. I think I'll go get some fresh air. Maybe it will improve my appetite." With that she got up from the table, ruffling her son's hair as she passed and walked outside. Her Seventeen year old daughter Rachel looked after her worriedly as she passed. Papa?" She asked, looking at him questioningly. He smiled at her reassuringly. "All right you lot." James said, standing up and stretching. Clear your places and then it's upstairs to do your homework. "Yes papa." The children said. He patted Rachel's shoulder as he walked past her, towards the door and said, "Don't fret darling, I'll deal with it", and she relaxed instantly.

James found Cori standing on the front porch, her head tilted to the side, leaning against one the poles that supported their rooftop. Her sad expression didn't change as she felt her husband's arms steal around her waist and his cheek pressed again hers. She leaned back against him and sighed. "I miss him." She said softly. "Sweetheart, he's only been away for two weeks and he'll be back in a couple of days. James said, referring to their eldest son Timothy, who had recently turned 18 and gone to London to have a look around at Oxford University, which he was hoping to attend in the fall. "Surely you can wait that long?" "You think I'm being foolish, but you know perfectly well, that he's never been away from us for this long before. I mean, it's his first trip away from home, what if something's happened to him?" Cori," he said, gently turning her around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. "Didn't you speak to him two nights ago?" At her nod, he continued. "And didn't he tell you that he was having a marvelous time in London with his Uncle Douglas?" "Yes." She said bitterly, causing him to chuckle and draw her tightly against his chest. "Ahh, my love, you really are going to have to cut the cord soon you know." She gasped and reared back punching him in the arm. "James don't you dare make fun of me now!" She almost shouted, wagging a finger at him. "You know how hard this is for me and you know better than anyone what the dangers are for him out there!" "Ouch!" He said, growing serious now. He grabbed her by her shoulders once more, only this time he held her at arm's length. "Cori just stop alright! Enough is enough already! Timothy is no longer a child and as much as you or I….yes, I said "I". You're not the only one who wants him to stay…..but as much as either of us may want that, it's simply not the course he has chosen for himself. And we must allow him to follow his own path. It's that simple. "Ha!" she said angrily, that's easy for you to say, you're not his…." She stopped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth, gasping at what she had almost said. James had gone stone still, a ferocious look on his handsome face, and she knew that she had gone too far. She stood there looking at that hard expression, as shame and fear washed over her and then his features relaxed slightly and his eyebrow went up a notch as he said ironically, "Not his mother?" She cringed at the hurt tone of his voice and turned back around to look out at the sea. A tear slid down her face and she shook her head sadly. "You just don't understand." James sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No. No, I guess I don't." He said bitterly and turned around walking back inside.

Later that night Cori slid into bed beside her husband and turned away from him to lay on her side. She was still too ashamed of herself to look him straight in the eye. He lay there, eyes closed but she could tell he wasn't asleep. Nineteen years of marriage had taught her his habits well and his breathing was not the deep even pattern of sleep. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and waited, not quite sure that he had heard her. But then he moved towards her and pressed himself up against her back, his arms encircling her to draw her closer to his warmth. "I know." He said "It's just that..." "Shhh." He whispered his breath hot against her ear. "We'll talk about it tomorrow alright. " He said and began to press slow kisses along her neck. She sighed and snuggled closer to him as he continued his exploration of her body with his hands, lightly drawing the nightgown she wore down to her waist, so that he could grasp the soft flesh of her breasts. She moaned as his tongue flicked her ear and she felt his manhood, hard and hot, pressing against her bottom. He was gyrating against her, his hands reaching down to touch her below her waist. And then he found her and his fingers flexed against the hard nub at the vortex below the soft, curly, triangle of red hair between her thighs. She reacted instantly, crying out softly as his fingers expertly brought her to her climax and then he turned her over, his mouth finding hers and taking possession of it hungrily. Their tongues inter-mingled fiercely as he tore the nightgown off of her and positioned himself between her legs. She gasped as he entered her and wrapped her legs tightly around him. He moved within her, glorying at the feel of her. It still amazed him that after five children, she was still in such good shape and nearly as tight as she'd been when he married her. Their rhythm increased to a frenetic pace until finally James groaned with the force of his release and spent himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting harshly.

Finally he moved from her, gently rolling off her and onto his side. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at her beautiful face, still flushed with the exertions of their love-making. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, an amused smirk on his face. "What?" she asked him. "You planned this didn't you?" "Planned what?" she asked warily. He dropped back down onto his pillow and linked his hands behind his head. "You just acted all apologetic and remorseful to get me feeling congenial enough to seduce you. It was all an act so that you could take advantage of my poor, tired, old body." He said to her the smirk in his voice. "You're right." Cori said bemusedly, "Looks like you caught me. I guess you're gonna have to punish me she purred as she trailed a finger lightly down his hard body. He moved suddenly, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head as he sat, straddling her. He smiled down at her. "I guess so. Oh, the things I have to do to maintain a little peace and order around here!" He said once again lowering his mouth to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later Cori paced nervously in the drawing room of their expansive house, checking the windows every so often for signs of Tim. She jumped and ran towards the door as she heard it open. "Ohh, it's only you." She sighed impatiently as James walked into the foyer. "And a good afternoon to you as well, my love!" He said sarcastically, taking off his hat and sweeping her a low bow. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," She said distractedly looking out a side window. "I'm just wondering where Tim and Doug are. They should have been here an hour ago." "I'm sure they're both fine, they probably stopped in Nassau to get something to eat." He took her by the hand and led her back into the drawing room. Taking a seat he pulled her down onto his lap. "Just relax." He said soothingly as he began methodically stroking her hair. He knew that playing with her hair was a way to instantly calm her and it was working now. Her eyes closed and body became languid as the tension slowly seeped out of it. But the mood was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs. "He's here!" Daveigh shouted running for the door, followed closely by her brother and sisters. Cori bounded off of his lap and made for the door quickly. "So much for relaxation." He sighed, as he strode out of the house. The children were already huddled around Tim, all of them talking excitedly at once, Cori with them, trying to get them away so that she could hug him. Behind them stood Cori's half-brother Douglas, looking thoroughly amused at the scene. "Alright, alright!" James shouted pulling the children away from Tim, "let your mother get to him…before she has a coronary" the last bit muttered to himself.

The children parted and Cori threw herself into her son's arms. "Oh my baby, you're finally home!" she cried, the tears beginning to flow. "Mom, he said "MOM! You're choking me!" "I don't care!" she said tearfully. Tim laughed and picked her up off the ground, squeezing her hard before setting her down and away from himself. "Ok." She said shakily, dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief and trying to compose herself. James strode forward and extended his hand toward Tim. "Welcome back son." He said warmly. "Thank you sir!" Tim said shaking James' hand and beaming at him. And then the chatter started up again, everyone shouting questions at him at once, as they all tried to grab a limb to lead him up to the house, where a delicious supper had been prepared. "Nice to see you all too!" Douglas cried after them sarcastically. James laughed heartily at the expression of feigned hurt on his brother-in-law's face and asked. "Are you coming up to the house for dinner?" "Nope!" he declared in a voice thick with Scottish brogue. The wife will be waiting for me with me own supper I'm sure, but thanks for the invite. It's nice to know that somebody missed me." James let out a bark of laughter at that and Douglas winked at him. "Alright, see you later then." James said clapping the huge man on the back. "Later then." Doug replied, striding away from him up the hill to his own house.

Supper was a quite festive affair that evening. The children had decorated the dining room with streamers and balloons, and big sign that said "Welcome Home Tim!" hung across the wall. Cori had prepared her son's favorite dishes and everyone was in a fine mood. Tim had brought home presents for all including a lovely tea set for his mother, made of fine china, which he said was to replace the one he knew his mother might have had from her own family if she was still in touch with them which, with the exception of Douglas and his brood, she wasn't. This succeeded in bringing Cori to tears again as she hugged her son tightly and told him repeatedly how precious he was to her and what a fine gift it was. Finally night fell and the younger children were sent to bed with presents and sweets tucked in their little hands. Cori, James and Tim retired to James' study to have a chat, and Rachel following behind, hoping to be included in what she anticipated to be a very grown-up conversation. But her father stopped her at the door to his study and shook his head at her. "Time for you to be in bed too, sweetheart." He said. "But Papa," She began. "No buts Rachel." Her mother said coming forward placing a goodnight kiss on her cheek. "Your father and I would like to speak to your brother alone. Run along to bed now." "Yes mother." Rachel said turning to kiss her father good night as well. After bidding her goodnight he quietly closed the door and took a seat behind his desk, facing his son and wife who were already seated across from him.

"So," James began "From everything I have seen and heard and from what your uncle has told us over the phone, I take it you have made a decision regarding your future." "Yes sir." He said glancing over uneasily at his mother, who had suddenly become tense, a fearful expression shadowing her face. "I've decided that I would like to attend Oxford in the fall, if that's alright with you." "Well…" Cori began, but James held up a hand to silence her. "You do realize the dangers you may face once you leave this island. Neither your mother nor I will be close enough to help you if you get into a jam in England, son. And you would have to be very cautious about revealing yourself to too many people. "I understand that, father." Tim said. "But I hardly think that anyone would connect me with the DiMeras." James cut him off. "Tim, there is no guarantee of that not happening. Once people learn my name, they may very well make a connection. And if that becomes the case, you could find yourself in danger…we all could." "But what makes you think that the DiMera's or anyone for that matter would even care who or where you are anymore!" Tim said. "I mean it's been years, and no one has ever found you or us. Maybe they all just stopped looking, like you wanted them to." "Sweetheart," his mother said turning to him, "when your father decided to change his name, he still wanted to keep a little something of himself, which is why he chose to keep his middle name of James and take your great-grandmother's last name of Favreau. And while that name may not be uncommon, it still might not stop someone from stumbling across the fact that James Favreau is really Antony DiMera. Whether by accident or on purpose, that is not a chance that any of us can afford to take. Don't you see?" she said "Your father has worked long and hard to put that past and his life as a DiMera behind him, but there are those out there, bad people, who would like nothing more than to find him and pull him back in." "That," his father interrupted, "or destroy me once and for all." Tim shook his head sadly, "Bad people like grandfather." "Yes." James said. "My father is a very determined person." "Mine too." Muttered Cori "Yes well," James continued," I can't imagine that if either of them discovered who your parents really were, that they would simply let it rest at that. They would no doubt use you to find us, by whatever means necessary." "I understand." Tim said. "And I promise you that I will be careful!"

James looked over at Cori. He saw that was struggling with indecision. The pain etched across her face tore at his heart and he longed to take her in his arms and order Tim to stay put here at home, if only to make her happy. But then he saw the change come over her as she steeled herself, her expression changing from one of sadness to grim determination and with a deep breath she nodded at him. "Very well." James said looking at Tim. "We'll let you go." "Really?" Tim asked excitedly. "I can really go?" "Yes you can go." "YES!" Tim shouted as he jumped up out of his seat and ran around the desk to hug his father, joyfully thanking him over and over, but he stopped suddenly as he caught sight of his mother's grim face. He walked over to her quietly and took her hands in his, drawing her up out of her seat. "Mom," he asked quietly, his eyes searching her face. She nodded at him, smiling. her eyes bright with unshed tears "Be happy sweetheart." She said hugging him to her tightly, all the love she felt pouring out of her as she looked over at her husband, whose smile told her how proud of her he was. The pair broke apart and Tim exclaimed " I can't wait to tell Kevin and everybody! Man this is the best news ever! Thanks you guys! Thanks a lot!" "Ok." James said. "You may be going to England, but not until the fall. For now you are home and you still have chores tomorrow so off to bed with you!" "Yes sir!" And he bounded out of the study stopping to give his mother a quick hug and a kiss. "Goodnight mom! Goodnight Dad and thanks again!" "Goodnight!" they both called after him. James walked over and shut the door before turning to Cori. The tears were streaming down her face now and all her bravado crumbled as he took her sobbing into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within a few days the village was buzzing with the news that one of the Favreau children was finally leaving the nest. Tim's friends and mostly the local girls seemed to crowd the family's home regularly, all eager to spend as much time with Tim as possible before he left for University. Fathers laughingly congratulated James on his success in finally getting one of the "little dickens" out of the house and bade him good luck with the other four, while mothers came around to cluck sympathetically and offer support to Cori, who was actually bearing up quite well. Quite well that is, except for the fact that she couldn't seem to get anything done. And all the visitors and the noise level of heartily laughing boys and giggling girls was getting on her nerves. After three days of what seemed like non-stop interruptions in her household's usually well ordered routine, Cori had had enough and shouted at her son and his friends to "get out of her house and go to bloody Nassau for the day!" Tim and his friends took one astonished look at Cori brandishing a bottle of bug spray threateningly at them and beat a hasty retreat to the island across the bay for the rest of the afternoon and Cori breathed a sigh of relief at having her house quiet at last. Unfortunately for her, the quiet was to be broken several hours later, when Tim and his best friend Kevin came roaring up the drive on motor scooters, Kevin's younger brother Nicky riding on the back of Kevin's bike. "Where did you get those?" Cori asked impatiently as they parked the bikes. "We borrowed them, but Mom…" Tim began. "Well you can just go un-borrow them!" Cori said heatedly. "You know how I feel about those things, Timothy! Now you walk them right back to where ever you got them from and don't let me catch you riding one of those death traps again.

Thinking that was the end of it she turned to go back inside, but Tim caught her arm and pulled her back. "Mom, wait!" He said anxiously and as she turned she caught sight of the fearful expressions on the boys' faces and a feeling of stole over her. "What is it?" She asked fear suddenly gripping her insides. "Is it one of the girls? Your brother?" She grasped his arms and shook him hard. "Answer me Tim! Is somebody hurt?" Tim shook his head but said nothing as he quietly handed the piece of paper to his mother, who took it confusedly. "They were handing them out all over Nassau, Mrs. Favreau." Kevin spoke up. And the police there, they were asking all these questions. Questions about Mr. Favreau, only they weren't calling him that. They kept calling him "Count DiMera" but we, neither of us said anything about him. We just hopped on the ferry and rushed back over here. We borrowed the scooters from Bobby and Jamal." Cori looked up into Tim's face which was a mask of fear. "Kevin, Nick," she said quietly her eyes never leaving her son's face. "I want you two to go home now. Go home and say nothing about any of this. Do you understand me?" Both boys nodded hastily. "And see to it that bikes get back to their owners." Sure thing Mrs. F. Let's go Nick. See ya Tim." Kevin said as he and his brother jumped onto the bikes and roared back down the hill. "Timothy, I want you to go inside and gather your brother and sisters and wait for me in the drawing room. I'm going to find your father." "Yes ma'am." Kevin said and ran inside the house.

Cori found James in the barn, rubbing down the horses. He took one look at her and ran forward. "What is it?" He asked when he reached her. "Tim said they were handing these out in the Nassau." She said handing him the paper. He scanned it quickly and looked back up at Cori's terrified face. "Where are the children?" He asked taking her hand and beginning to lead her quickly towards the house. "Um, Daveigh is still on punishment, so she's home, so are Tim and Vicky of course. I think that Christopher is at Michael Smith's house playing video games and Rachel is out with her friends somewhere." "Alright! Daveigh, Tim, Victoria get down here right now!" He shouted as they entered the house. The three of them came barreling down the steps. "Daddy, what's going on? What is it? What's happening?" They all shouted excitedly. "Listen to me very carefully." James said. "I want all of you to go upstairs and pack some clothes and any items that you absolutely cannot do without for a while. That means, toothbrushes, combs, deordant. Anything you would take with you on an overnight trip. And pack sensibly, clothes for all types of weather, do you understand?" "Yes, papa" they answered. "But why?" asked Daveigh. "Just do as I say and don't ask me any questions right now." He said pushing her towards the stairs. "Yes papa." She said running up the stairs to her room. "She stopped at the top and called down to him. "Papa?" "Daveigh, just do it!" he yelled. "I just wanted to know if I should pack Rachel's things for her too." Daveigh asked in a squeaky voice. James sighed guiltily "I'm sorry, dear heart! Yes, please pack your sister's things and help Vicky with hers. And ask Tim to pack Chris' alright?" "Yes papa." Daveigh said and ran back to her room.

James turned back to Cori, whose face was so white that he was afraid she might faint. He took her by the shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "Cori?" "James, I'm so frightened." She said in a shaky voice. "I know love." He said drawing her close. "I am too, but we need to hold it together right now." She wrapped her arms arounds his back and pressed her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heart beating, suprising calm and steady. She stayed in his arms for what seemed like endless minutes, before finally pulling away from him. Squaring her shoulders with all the fortitude of a soldier, she looked him squarely in the eye and asked, "What do you need for me to do?" "That's my girl!" he said smiling at her proudly. "Now do you still have those emergency suitcases packed with our things?" "Yes, but goodness James, the stuff in them must be ancient by now. I haven't changed any of it in years." "Alright", he said "Go through them quickly and replace what you can. I'm going to go through the house and try to hide any traces of myself from view. Hopefully they won't be able to enter the house, but if they do, it's better if they don't find any pictures of me or such." Tim came rushing downstairs. "I'm all packed sir, and I packed Chris' stuff too" "Good!" James said "Now I have a very important mission for you!" And he pulled his son closer to tell him what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later, James along with Cori, Daveigh and Victoria waited in the drawing room for Tim to return. James had sent him off to find Rachel and Christopher and bring them home, with instructions for them to detour to their Uncle Doug's house if they should spot any intruders hanging about the premises. James looked out of the side of the curtain, watching for his children's return. Cori sat on the couch between the girls, attempting to sooth little Victoria, who sensing her parents fear, was crying inconsolably. "Shhh, baby! Shhhh." Cori crooned, rocking the child. James glanced over and motioned for Daveigh to come over by him. She hurried to him, her face ashen. "Yes, papa?" "Daveigh, I want you to stand over here and continue to look out of this window. And you're to tell me the moment you see anyone coming near, alright?" "Yes sir!" She said. James went immediately to Cori, and sat down next to her taking Victoria and settling her on his lap. She calmed a bit, but continued to cry. "There, there now!" He said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away her tears. "Victoria, my little love, I want you to stop crying and listen to your papa, alright?" The little girl immediately stopped crying and Cori breathed a sigh of relief. James gave her hand a little squeeze as he said to Vicky. "You and mummy and your brothers and sisters and I are all going on an adventure. And surely that's nothing to cry about!" Vicky hiccupped loudly and snuggled up against his chest. "But where are Tim and Chris and Rachel?" she asked in a tired little voice. He held her closely and rested his chin on her downy little head. "They're on their way home, baby! God willing they'll be here soon!" "Papa!" Daveigh said suddenly. "Somebody's coming!" James placed a quick kiss on his baby's head, before handing her back to her mother and hurried to the window. "Alright, Daveigh, come away from there! Go to your mother, quickly now!" James pulled his pistol out of his pocket, causing Daveigh to gasp. "Shhh." Cori said pulling Daveigh down in the seat next to her. "It's alright." James said pulling he curtain back into position. It's the boys."

Tim and Chris burst into the house. They stared dumbstruck at the pistol in their father's hand before Tim said "Dad, there are men landing on the beach! A lot of them and I think they're heading this way!" "Oh my God!" Cori gasped. "Where's Rachel." James asked. "I couldn't find her!" "What?" James exclaimed grabbing Tim by the shoulders. "What do you mean you couldn't find her?" "I went and got Chris at Michael's house like you told me to," James said tears filling his eyes, "and then we headed down to the beach, but she was already gone! Ricky was there and he said that some kids took a boat out on the water and Rachel went with them! There was nothing I could do, Dad. I swear!" Tim broke down and James let go of him. "I'm sorry, Dad! I'm so sorry!" "Alright, son. It's alright." James said patting him consolingly on the back. "Just pull yourself together, now, alright!" James closed his eyes for a minute and then he looked at his family all huddled together and he knew what he must do. "Cori, Tim I want you to take the others down into the basement. There's a secret tunnel behind the wine rack that leads to Doug's. Cori, do you have your pistol on you?" She nodded. He took out a pistol and handed it to Tim. "Do you know how to use that?" "Yes." Tim replied. "Good." James said. "If anyone or anything tries to harm you or mother and siblings, shoot it!" "James what are you going to do?" Cori asked. He took her beloved face in his hands and kissed her quickly before he said "I'm going find our daughter!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"See you guys later!" Rachel called out to her friends as they set her on the beach and sped away in their boat. She slung her bag over her shoulder and set off for home. The sun was beginning to descend into the horizon. This was Rachel's favorite time of day. She thought about the date she had planned with Bobby, a boy she'd had her eye on for a while. Finally she had gotten him to ask her out. She couldn't wait!  
Lost in thought, she continued on home, oblivious to the commotion going on near her house. Suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed her around the waist, while a hand was slapped over her mouth.  
She struggled against her captor as he dragged her into the woods, but stilled suddenly when she heard a familiar "shhh" from the man who held her. The hand was removed and she was released as she turned in shock to face her father. "Daddy! What the..." "Shhhh, Rachel." He said and turned her head towards the house where the door was being beat in by several men. She gasped in fright and turned back to her father. He held his finger to his lips and whispered to her, "Not a sound, till we're deeper into the woods, alright?" Rachel nodded and took her father's hand as he led her deeper into the dark, dense wood.

Once he felt they were a safe distance from the house, he stopped and turned to face her. "You kids have another way of getting into the passage under the house, don't you? She shook her head no but he continued. "The one you use to sneak out at night." Her face dropped. "Daddy." She began, but he cut her off. "Rachel, this is important, I need for you to show that entrance now, alright. Please." Rachel hesitated and then pointed further into the wood. "It's through the old sewage entrance that was shut down." She sighed. "Show me." James took her hand again and let her lead him to the entrance. When they reached it, she pushed back the tumble of vines and ivy that affectively hit it from the world. James raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who looked guiltily away. "Come on!" he said exasperated and pulled the gate open, led her inside and shut it again. "Lead the way!" he said to her. "And Rachel?" Tony said looking at his daughter, "Yes, papa?" She said. "Remind me to ground you later." Rachel's face fell and she muttered, "Yes Papa.", as she led them down a tunnel and through another gate."Daddy, what's going on? Who were those men and why are we running. And where are Mommy and the others? As they walked, James explained the situation to her. "So what are we gonna do now?" She asked when he was finished. "I don't know. But for the time being we should be safe at your uncle's." "Finally they reached the ladder that led up to Doug's cellar. He pushed the hatch open and was greeted by the end of a pistol. "Put it away Tim!" he hissed at his son. Tim quickly stuffed the pistol into the waist of his jeans and swung the hatch open. "Oh James!" Cori cried as Tim helped him up from the ladder. Rachel followed. "Baby!" Cori said reaching for her daughter. Hugs were exchanged quickly. "I was so worried about the two of you." "Yes, well lucky for us our children are such juvenile delinquents!" James said causing the 4 older children to blush and look away from him.

"What' going on here?" Tony asked Cori. "Nothing", she answered, "So far it's been quiet. Doug's getting us some food. He thought it'd be safer to wait here till nightfall." "Good idea, there were men swarming all over the house." Cori gasped. "Oh James!" "It's alright darling, we weren't seen or followed. We're safe here ok." "Yes," Cori said, but everyone knows I'm Doug's sister. It's only a matter of time until..." Voices sounded above them and and several footsteps were heard entering the house above. "Shhh." Tony said, putting his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. They all froze in silence as they tried to listen to the sounds coming from above.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Doug gave a nervous glance over his shoulder as he hurried to answer the banging on his door. "I'm comin!" he bellowed. "Who is it?" He asked and was answered with "Police, open up!" He quickly opened the door and was faced with 5 men, 3 of who were in the uniform of the Nassau Police Force, along with two men who appeared to be civilians. "Yeah," he said "What do you want?" One of the civilians stepped forward and handed him a flyer with a photo of James on it. 'We're looking for this man!" Doug took the paper, scanned it quickly and handed it back saying, "Never seen him!" "Well," said the other civilian "That's funny, cause folks in the village say he's related to you!" "Now look here!" Doug said angrily, his large frame filling the doorway. "Do you know who you're talking to? This be MY island and if I say I don't know im, then I DON'T know im!" One of the officers stepped forward, placing his hand on his pistol. "Now jes calm down Mr. Sheridan!" he said to Doug. "He meant no disrespect!" Look!" Doug said impatiently, "I was just about to sit down to me supper, so if that's all..." "Sorry sir." the tall dark skinned officer said, "But that's not all. We'll have to search the premises." "The hell you will!" Doug said angrily. "This is private property! Now get the hell off my island!" The officer pulled his pistol this time and said "I'm sorry sir, I'm well aware that this is YOUR island, but you still are answerable to the laws of Jamaica and we have a warrant to search this entire island, and that includes your property!"

Doug swore under his breath, but stepped aside. "Alright, search if you have to, but be quick about it. Me suppers gettin cold! His wife, Sheila, appeared nervously in the doorway of the kitchen. "Douglas, what's goin on?" she asked "Better put supper back on the stove, Sheila!" he answered wearily. "These gentlemen are gonna search the house lookin for some fool man." Sheila raised an eyebrow but she said nothing and turned to go back to the kitchen. "Just a moment ma'am!" The tall, dark haired gentleman said to her. He approached her and held out the picture once again. "Have you ever seen this man?" Sheila glanced quickly at Doug, and took the picture. She studied it for a moment and then handed it back to him saying "No, I'd surely remember if I'd ever met a man as handsome as that one!" From the corner of the room where he stood, Doug gave a snort, which caused John to turn around and stare at him as Sheila smirked and walked back into the kitchen. He quickly walked away to speak to the other civilian, "Listen, jes what are you fellas searchin for this guy for anyhow. What's he done?" Roman turned to Doug and said. "He kidnapped my family and friends, among other things!" "Ya don't say!" Doug said scratching his head. "Hmmph? He don't really look like the kinda fella'd do that sort of thing." "Yes well," John said "Appearances can be deceiving!" He gave Doug a pointed look, but Doug didn't even flinch saying only, "Yeah."

The officers came back downstairs. "All clear here Agent Black!" One of them said to John "You sure you searched everywhere?" John asked them "Yes sir." The officer said to him. "Well, I guess that's that!" John said. Let's go. We got a lot more ground to cover!" Sorry to have disturbed your mealtime. "Eh, yeah thas alright." Doug said. "Hope you get the blighter!" He said showing them to the door. All of a sudden there was a loud thud resounded through the house, causing all the men to turn around quickly. "What da hell was that?" Roman asked as Doug stood there, frozen to the spot!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Eh, Sheila, did you drop summat in there luv?" Doug called nervously into the kitchen. "Well now that sounded like it came from under the floor, not from the kitchen." John said with eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Now that there's nonsense!" Doug said. "This is an island, sir! Ain't nuttin under this here floor but dirt and more dirt!" John opened his mouth to reply, but the door to the kitchen flew open at that moment as two huge Great Danes came barreling through it! "Dammit Sheila, I told ya to lock dem dogs up!"

Sheila came puffing out of the kitchen and grabbed both dogs by their collars before they could leap upon the officers, who looked ready to pull their weapons at the sight of the beasts. "Sorry hon, they got away from me and knocked over the table again!"

"You need any help maam?" Roman asked. "No, thank you. I can handle them" She said hauling the dogs back into the kitchen and slamming the door shut.

"Well now, there's your noise! Now if ya all will be excusing me, my supper is waiting and my belly is empty!" Doug said holding the door open expectantly.

Roman and John exchanged a look, but neither was in a position to argue, as the officers were already out the front door. "Thank you for your time Mr. Sheridan." Roman said pulling out a card and handing it to Doug. "If you see anything, give me a call on that number, will ya?"

"Yeah." Said Doug. "I'll make sure an do just that. G'night." And with that he slammed the door in both mens' faces.

"Friendly guy, huh." Said John. "Yeah, nervous too." Said Roman, glancing back at the house. The police got into a golf cart and waited expectantly for John and Roman.

"You thinking what I'm thinking partner?" John asked.

"What I'm thinking" said Roman, "Is that we have to head back with the police right now, but there's nothing to stop us from coming back here later."

"My thoughts exactly." Said John

They climbed into the vehicle and were on their way, with plans to return later that evening in both their minds.

Doug gave an exaggerated sigh as he pulled open the heavy cellar door. "It's all clear now. Ye can all come up. And I'd like to be knowing who the great dumb oaf was that made all that there noise?"

"Sorry, Uncle Doug." Said Christopher, looking thoroughly abashed.

Doug grunted at the youngster, but had a hard time not smiling at the expression on his nephew's young face. "Alright. Well suppers on the table, so let's eat.

Cori and Tony hung back a moment. She turned to face her husband. "What will we do now." She asked. "We'll stay here tonight. The children are too exhausted to travel. And tomorrow we'll figure out a way off the island undetected." Cori hung her head sadly. "I don't want to leave our home, James."

Neither do I, my love." Tony said grimly "But what else can we do?"

He puts his arms around her and held her. "It'll all be fine. We'll be together and it'll all work out. I promise."

"I know it will." Cori said back, although neither was certain that it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony stood on the back porch of his brother-in-laws house contemplating the events of the day. It was clear to him, from all he'd overheard that the police were now convinced that he'd committed several heinous crimes. If Stefano was behind this, it must have been quite a set-up, considering that Tony had dissapeared twenty years ago. It disturbed him in the extreme that anyone had gotten this close to him and his family and he knew that he had to get to the bottom of it, and quickly!

Doug walked out onto the porch. "You ok?" he asked Tony.

"Not really." Tony said.

"Oh." Doug muttered, about one second before his fist connected with Tony's midsection. Tony doubled over and stumbled off the porch and onto the hard ground.

"Feel better now?" Doug asked matter of factly. Tony looked up, breathing hard. He was struggling to pull himself up when Cori came outside. "What's going on out here? She asked confused. "Tony why are you on the ground?" "Ask your brother." Tony gasped, still struggling to get up. Doug extended a hand to help him and Tony took it warily. "Just keeping an old promise, lass!" He said. "A promise to knock me on my ass!" Tony said, still clutching his stomach. Doug had fists like barbells.

"Thas right boyo! I told ya when ya married Cori that if you ever brought pain to her or any other member of my family that you'd have me to answer to. Well you done did that today, so I figured it was time to make good on my promise! No hard feelins!"

"Oh no. Heaven forbid." Tony said sarcastically, still gasping for breath

Cori went over to help Tony up the stairs and sat him down in chair before turning angrily on her brother.

"Douglas Lachlan Sheridan!" She yelled, poking him square in the chest. "Don't ya ever be layin a hand on me husband again! Do ya hear me!"

"It's not your place to defend me or my family unless I ask ya to! Is that clear!" She continued, her own Scottish brogue coming to the fore.

Doug stepped far back from his sister, knowing enough to be wary of her temper.

"Now lass!" He began. But Cori cut him off. "Don't ya now lass me Douglas Sheridan!"

"Tony's done nuthin wrong and what happened today wasna his fault! And I won't have nobody blamin him. Especially not the likes a you!"

Doug stood there with his mouth gapin open like a fish as Cori finished her tirade and just as suddenly turned sweetly to her husband and said in her usually clear sweet voice.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll help you upstairs and take care of you."

Tony stood up moaning in pain and leaned on his wife for support, but not before flashing a cheeky grin Doug's way. He then resumed his moans as Cori helped him inside.

Poor Doug could only stand there, dumbstruck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John and Roman crept onto the grounds at midnight. They hid in the tall grass, and peered at the house through a pair of binoculars that they both shared. A movement in the bushes behind them caused them to freeze and John signaled to Roman that they had company. As the intruder drew closer, John swung around and grabbed its arm, flinging the black clad figure to the ground in front of him. A feminine gasp followed by his wife's very vocal "OW" caused John to grimace, although not in regret. "Doc, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait back at the hotel with Kate!"

"Well I thought you two could use some back-up." Marlena said determinedly, brushing herself off.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Damn it Doc, it's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Oh, but it's not too dangerous for you?" She huffed stubbornly

"Shhh!" Roman hissed. "We've got company!" All three of them crouched back down.

"We'll talk about this later." John whispered to Marlena, who let out a little snort.

A dark figure walked out onto the back porch and sat down on the steps. It was a female, a teenager by the looks of her.

"Who do you think she is?" Marlena whispered. But Roman's answer was cut short as another figure joined the girl on the steps. The three of them gasped as they watched Anthony Dimera sit down on the stoop next to the girl and put his arm around her. "Looks like you were right doc!" Roman said. "The bastard's alive and he's right here!"

"So what are we waiting for?" John asked drawing his gun. But Roman said, "Not yet. He might be armed and we don't want that girl, whoever she is, to be used as a shield."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What are you doing out of bed luv?" Tony asked Rachel.

"I couldn't sleep." She said sadly. "Daddy, do we really have to leave the island?" She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ohh sweetheart." He whispered pulling her head onto his shoulder and giving her a hug. "I know how difficult this is, especially for you. I mean you've got your friends here and school. And next year you were going to be a senior. I know it is a very exciting time for you and I really wish we could stay so that you could enjoy all of that, but I just don't see how. I'm sorry luv, I really am."

"Well," she sniffed. "There is one way." She looked up at him hopefully. "Maybe I could stay with Dominique's family this summer and next year and you guys could all let me know where you were and I could join you after I graduate?"

Tony sighed and took his arm from around her shoulders. He thought she might come up with this solution and he already knew it was something he would have to say no to. He just hoped she wouldn't throw a fit.

"Sweetie," he began cautiously. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes daddy." She replied tearily.

"Good because, while there is nothing on this earth I wouldn't do to keep that precious smile on your face, I'm afraid that I can't do this."

"But daddy." She cried

"Shhh." He whispered "Now just hear me out."

Rachel shuddered, gulping back her tears

"Even if I thought for a minute that the Wickham's could take you, which I doubt since they're crowded at their house as it is, I'd still say no because you would not be safe there.

"No!" he said seeing she was about to argue again. "Rachel, if I did leave you behind just how long do you think it would be before whoever's after me found you and used you to get to our family? And ifeither of your grandfathers are behind this, then I shudder to think what tactics they might employ to get you to talk, granddaughter or not!"

"You're right, I suppose." Rachel said with a drawn out sigh.

"Besides which, it would break your mother's heart if you were to leave her, you know that! And I'm not about to let anything hurt her or any of you."

"You're father's right you know." Cori said, stepping out onto the porch. "I don't think I could bear to be separated from any of you right now. Least of all you, my precious!"

Rachel got up and went into her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry mama." She said crying again

"Ooh honey. There's nothing to be sorry for." Cori said hugging her tightly, before setting her away. She looked into eyes that mirrored her own smoothed back her daughter's hair.

"And we do understand, your father and I. And one day you will be on your own, just like Tim will be and your other siblings. But now is just not that time! We need to make sure that our entire family is safe before any of us go our own way."

"Are we understood then? Tony asked, getting up to stand beside Cori

"I suppose." Rachel said. "But I just don't know how I'm ever gonna meet anyone as wonderful as Bobby ever again."

"One can only hope." Tony muttered under his breath, earning him a look from Cori who said to her daughter, "Sweetie, there will be lots more boys I'm sure, even better than Bobby Malone."  
"You really think so?" Rachel asked, hopefully

"I know so. Now, why don't you go back up to bed and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day!"

"Alright. Rachel said turning to hug her father "Goodnight daddy." She said. "Goodnight baby." He whispered back, giving her a quick squeeze. Her mother led her back to the door and kissed her on the forehead before watching her glide back upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh James." Cori sighed sitting back down on the steps with him and putting her head on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do? We can't put the kids through this. It's not fair to them."

"Not fair would be putting them in danger. We're trying to keep them out of it." James observed.

"I know that, but maybe it's time we stopped running." She said "Maybe we should stand and fight."

Tony looked at her and said. "I think it's too late for that my love. If I thought for a second that you and kids would be safe, I'd sail straight over to Nassau, turn myself into the authorities and take my chances of proving my innocence! He said angrily. "James no." Cori cried.

"But I don't think any of you would be safer without me." He continued "And maybe that's vain of me, but it's the truth. I think we all stand a much better chance if we stick together and get to the bottom of this."

"You're right darling." Cori said "Of course you're right. We'll stick together and we'll beat whoever it is that's behind this!"

"You know what's strange." Tony said, steepling his fingers underneath his chin "When we were under the floor listening to the police earlier, there was a voice that was incredibly familiar to me. Like someone from long ago, although I just can't place it."

"One of your father's men?" Cori asked

"No I don't think so. It didn't strike that kind of a chord." He said, staring off into the shadows. "Damn it! I just wish I could remember where'd I'd heard it from before!"

John used the special night vision camera he had to snap shots of Tony and the mysterious woman sitting on the steps of the back porch. "Got it." He whispered to Marlena and Roman "That should be enough evidence to send to the ISA and get them down here to arrest my half brother!"

And if it isn't?" Roman asked

"Then we come back here and take the bastard ourselves!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So," Doug said the next morning, sitting at the kitchen table across from Tony. "Do ya know how ya wanna do this?"

"Yes," Tony answered "I think it's best if we leave tonight, under the cover of darkness. We're less likely to be seen and perhaps by that time, the men will have given up their search of the island."

"In any case, it'll be easier to get out to the cove and over to Manuel's boat."

"Manuel has generously agreed to take us all on as passengers on this trip, he's making to Mexico." Cori chimed in, setting a cup of tea down in front of Tony and seating herself to his right.

"Yes." Tony said "He's taking a big risk. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay him."

"Ahh well." Sheila said sitting beside her own husband. "For sure you've done your fair share to help the people of this island, especially Manuel. It's all of us who should be thanking you lad!"

Tony smiled at her and reached over covering her hand with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She's right." Doug said "Back when ya first landed here all those years ago, this island and its folks was in real trouble financially. But you lent out the money to build the new mill and gave a lot of folks around here work. Not to mention all the personal loans you made to folk like Manuel, who didn't have two nickels to rub together to feed their own families."

"Aye boyo, what with all that and especially the added burden of taking on this lass here," he nodded towards Cori, causing her to chuckle. "Well I'd say we'll all be in yer debt for a long, long time!"

The group broke out into laughter.

"Well you have to admit honey, I have been a challenge." Cori said cheerfully.

"An exciting challenge, that has kept me blissfully happy my love." Tony said putting his arm around her and leaning over to kiss her.

"Ahem." Doug coughed when the kiss went on a little longer than was seemly.

The couple broke apart and blushed.

"Right!" Tony said "Where were we?" And they continued to discuss the plan of action they'd take to get safely to the cove and off the island.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, another group was making plans as well.

"He'll most likely try and make a break for it once it's dark. But we've got men up at the house, keeping an eye on the place to make sure nobody slips past!" Agent Kramer of the ISA told John and Roman.

"Well, what if he's already left?" Marlena asked, causing the men to stare up at her.

"He hasn't Doc." John said. "Agents that are up there have confirmed that they spotted him this morning and nobody's left the house all day."

"Oh Roman." Kate said "Do you really think they'll get him this time?"

"We'll get him Kate! He's got nowhere to hide this time! By this time tomorrow, Tony Dimera will be behind bars where he belongs!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group consisting of Tony's family and Doug and Sheila were gathered in the living room of Doug's house as soon as night had fallen.

"Alright," Tony said to them all. "Does everyone know what to do if we get separated? Chris?" He asked his youngest son.

"Head for the old sewage gate in the forest and hide in the tunnels." Chris answered

"That's right darling." Cori said, "And if for some reason you can't make it there then you head for Dwyer's Tavern. There's an entrance to the tunnels in his cellar."

"Yeah." Doug said. "I've already been in touch with ol' Dwyer and he knows what's going on. He's more'n happy ta help!"

"Alright." Cori said "I guess that's that then." She turned to her brother, tears starting in her eyes. "I'll never forget all you've done for us Douglas."

"Ah well." Doug said choking back his own emotions and enveloping his sister in a bear hug. "Tweren't nuttin."

"I've made ya some sandwiches for yer journey." Sheila said tearfully. "Please make sure that Douglas stays safe takin ya to the landing!"

"I promise." Cori said hugging her sister-in-law.

Hugs were exchanged all around until finally Tony said. "Alright, it's time. Remember to keep your heads down and to be quiet."

The group moved in silence towards the back porch door and crept out into the night. They spied the two jeeps of the Matucan brothers, who were taking them to the landing at the cove, out in the back yard. The brothers were each seated in them.

"There they are." Tony said. "Let's go."

They strode silently but quickly across the grass. All of a sudden lights blared and men dropped out of the trees seemingly from nowhere. There were guns pointed at them from all directions.

"Freeze!" An order was yelled at them. "Don't move!" Tony heard as he was grabbed roughly and shoved face first into the hard ground.

"DAD!' Timothy roared and ran at the men who were holding his father down.

"NOOO!" Cori screamed, kicking the gun out of the hand of the man aiming it at her son, a second before it went off with a loud bang and everything around her went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Her head felt like lead and her mouth tasted like cotton balls, Cori thought to herself as she opened her eyes. She had to shut them again quickly as the blaring fluorescent lights blinded her. She tried opening them again, more slowly this time. She was in a small white room, a hospital room. She had no recollection of how she had gotten there! In fact everything was a blur.

And then she remembered. The police, the getaway plan, James being shoved down to the ground and the gun that had been pointed at her son! She began to push herself up even though she was painfully stiff and bruised.

"Doctor." A nurse called down the hall, seeing her patient stir. "Doctor, she's awake!"

The doctor and the man with whom he'd been conversing quickly made their way into the room. Seeing the small figure struggling to get out of bed he quickly went to the side of her bed and gently pushed her back down.

"Ms. Whiting," The doctor urged "Ms. Whiting please try to calm down. Everything is going to be alright."

"Where are my children? Tim, I have to get to Tim. Where's my husband!" Cori screamed struggling against the doctor and the orderlies who were now forcefully holding her down.

"Ms. Whiting, please! You must calm yourself." the doctor said "Nurse, please get me a sedative."

Cori grasped the doctor's coat and pulled him down to her. "Where is my son? She asked frantically, "Please he was shot! Please tell me he's alright!"

"Everyone is fine. No one's been shot!" The doctor said soothingly, taking the syringe from the nurse. "Hold her." He said to the orderlies.

"No! No I don't want any!" Cori cried as the needle slipped under her skin. "I just want James. Get me James." She whispered the sedative already taking effect.

The man, who had rushed in with the doctor, stepped forward and took one of her hands and looked down at her.

"There, there." he said patting her hand. "You're safe now Corliss. He paused as she opened her eyes and hazily stared at him in dawning horror. "You're home." He whispered to her, a second before she groaned and slid once again into oblivion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James slammed his fists down on the table in frustration, rattling the handcuffs at his wrists. "Dammit Roman!" he cried. "How many times do I have to tell you that I did not commit these crimes! I couldn't have!"

"Because you've been on an island for the past twenty years." Scoffed the stranger who had identified himself as John Black. "Yeah...right." He said disbelievingly "Look brother, why don't you stop the nonsense and tell us where Victor and Caroline are!"

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Tony said wearily. He'd been chained up like an animal for three days and they kept asking him the same questions, while refusing to answer any of his. He had no idea how or where Cori was. The last time he'd seen her she was being taken away in an ambulance, unconscious after being knocked to the ground by one of the ISA agents and hitting her head. The children, he'd come to understand were in protective custody, although he had no idea what the meant. _"Oh God Cori" _He thought, _"Please be alright!"_

A guard came in and handed a note to Roman. "I'll be right back." He said, exiting the room and leaving Tony alone with the stranger.

"So." Tony said, "You're married to Marlena now?"

John laughed mirthlessly "You know I am."

"Listen brother," John said leaning forward, "why don't you just cut out the games already. You're not fooling anyone. Tell you what, if you tell me where Victor and Caroline are now, I'll even persuade a judge to go easy on you. In the name of family"

"Family?" Tony asked. "What's family got to do with any of this?"

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh my God!" He gasped. "You're working for Stefano!"


End file.
